The Soldier's Warning
by Tempestas D. Uzu
Summary: Skull really wondered what he had done to deserve this, because seated on the couch, wand tucked behind her ear just like it had been all those years ago, was a very familiar dirty blonde woman with silver eyes. "This isn't a social visit, Harry. The Heliopath has found you, and she's gathering others." [Skull-is-Harry] Part 4 of the Soldier Series - ONE SHOT


**Title: The Soldier's Warning  
**

**Description: They weren't going to leave him now that they knew everyone he cared about died? That there was a chance they would die too? They were really going to stand by him after learning about his past? About what he'd done? ...Stubborn, amazing idiots.**

**Word Count: 1,552**

****Warnings: cursing, Skull-is-Harry, Ginny!bashing, Dumbledore!bashing, Wizarding World!bashing****

* * *

Skull really wondered what he did to deserve this.

Barely a month after his drunken escapade with the other Arcobaleno (which he had no memory of, no matter how many times anyone asked - stupid alcohol intolerance) his feeling of dread had multiplied tenfold.

And it would seem it was perfectly reasonable too, because seated on the couch in front of him, wand tucked behind her ear, just like it had been all those years ago, raddish earrings still dangling from her ears, was a very familiar dirty blonde woman with silver eyes.

And she was staring right at him.

"Who the Hell are you -kora?!"

(Oh yeah, the other Arcobaleno were with him. He had completely forgot the moment he had laid eyes on the middle-aged woman.)

Luna, however, ignored the blond Arcobaleno in favor of smiling at Skull. "It's good to see you don't have nargles infesting your brain anymore, Harry."

Skull stiffened, "Luna..."

She dipped her head in apology, "Sorry, you go by Skull now, no?"

Skull sighed, before glancing at the others, "It's fine. Luna's okay. Senpai, you can put away your gun now."

"The Heliopath is tracking you." Luna piped up.

Eyes flashing with fear, Skull froze. "N-no way... But I-I covered all my tracks! Bloody Hell! It's been thirty years!"

Luna hummed, "Your magical signature suddenly came online once more almost six months ago, after thirty years of being inactive; the Blibbering Humdingers were in an uproar."

Skull paled rapidly and dropped into the seat across from the blonde woman, head cradled in his hands. "The Curse... The Curse was masking my signature. That's why no one was able to find me?"

"Explain, Lackey." Reborn growled, fingering his gun.

The Cloud's shoulders slumped in defeat; he always knew this day would come, the day where he admitted the truth about his life, about why he ran from his life and became Skull. This was it, they would turn their backs on him, just like everyone else had... "What do you know about the Wizarding World?"

"_The Wizarding World_?" Colonello echoed, "As in magic? Abracadabra? That kind of thing?"

"Yeah," Skull admitted. "But Abracadabra is a mispronunciation, it's actually pronounced Avada Kedavra. The Killing Curse, once you're hit by it, you simply drop dead; there's no marks, no proof you're actually dead until someone finds you have no pulse. It kills you where you stand."

"Only one person has ever survived it." Luna hummed.

"You're Harry Potter," Viper droned suddenly. "The Boy-Who-Lived, you survived the Killing Curse twice."

Skull's expression hardened as his violet eyes darkened, "Not anymore. Harry Potter died thirty years ago. My name is Skull de Mort."

"Harry Potter is a celebrity in our society. He was the one who vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort twice. Once when he was a year old, and once more when he was seventeen." Luna informed them.

"Harry Potter was a fucking pawn," Skull snapped, "A sacrificial lamb. I was Dumbledore's perfect little weapon for the Light, his toy soldier. I have no loyalty to Magical Britain any longer, not after what they did to me. Especially not after they killed Teddy."

Luna nodded, "Yes. I don't blame you." Then her eyes sharpened, "But this isn't a social visit, Harry. The Heliopath has found you, she's gathering others. They're going to hunt you down, get you under their control once more."

"Then I need to leave." Skull concluded, "Change my name and looks again. Become a completely different person."

"What? No!" Colonello snapped, "We're not letting you run out on us!"

Fon nodded his head, "I agree."

"You don't understand!" Skull told them furiously. "These are not enemies you can fight! They can kill you with a thought! A simple word and you could be on the ground bleeding out! They could take me by force, completely wipe your memories of me; you'd never have any memory of anything to do with me." His whole body shook as he glared at the Arcobaleno. "They have no mercy, once they get it into their head it's for _The Greater Good_! They killed a baby, for fuck sake! All because his father was a werewolf! Teddy wasn't a werewolf, he was three months old, an innocent! They even killed George because he tried to protect him! But they got it into their heads that, just because his father was a werewolf, Teddy would be too! He was a fucking _baby_." Skull hiccupped, rubbing furiously at his eyes to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. "I-I don't want to lose you guys too. You're the closest thing that I've had to a family in_ forty-seven fucking years_! Everyone else is dead! Mum, Dad, Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Teddy..." He sobbed, "I wouldn't be able to _live_ with myself if anyone else died because of me!" He realized he must sound hysterical,

Lal had lifted a hand to her mouth in shock, eyes wide. "Oh, Skull..."

Colonello scowled, and marched forward. Skull flinched backwards when the Rain Arcobaleno lifted his hand, closing his eyes in preparation for a blow.

It never came.

Instead, a hand settled in his messy hair, and Skull blinked open his eyes in shock as the usually crass Colonello ruffled his hair gently.

"C-Colonello?" Skull squeaked in surprise, eyes wide on his face, giving him a slightly childish look.

The blond drew his hand back, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "Shut up, idiot. We're pretty hard to kill -kora."

"What Colonello is trying to say, Skull," Fon stated calmly. "Is that you don't have to worry about us dying anytime soon. We don't stay down for long."

"The pacifiers make us a lot harder to injure." Verde muttered, "We're at least three times stronger than normal humans."

Reborn scoffed, "Stop thinking we're going to die, Lackey. I'm not the Worlds Greatest Hitman for nothing."

They weren't going to leave him now that they knew everyone he cared about died? That there was a chance they would die too? Skull sniffled, rubbing furiously at his eyes. They were really going to stand by him after learning about his past? About what he'd done?

Stubborn, _amazing _idiots.

Luna smiled serenely. "You have beautiful friends, Harry." She told him, "And you have a wonderful future ahead of you if you stay here. Full of family and love, and it's so warm." Standing, Luna turned to Fon, patting him gently on the hand. "Take good care of him, he deserves it." She moved to stand in front of Skull, tenderly cupping his chin and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Luna..." Skull murmured, and Luna only smiled, carding her fingers through his ever-wild hair.

"Watch out for the Heliopath, Skull."

She nodded once more to the Arcobaleno before turning on her heel and striding from the room. The following crack signified that she had disapparated.

"What did she mean by that?" Lal asked, turning to Skull.

"Ginny Weasley," Skull muttered, "She and her family have been hunting me for over thirty years. I thought she had given up by now..." He bit his lip, squirming slightly. "I really should leave. I don't want to drag you guys into my prob-" He cut off with a squawk when a bullet ripped through the couch by his head.

The stuntman quivered in fear as the hitman loomed over him, eyes shadowed by his fedora and pistol in hand.

"What were you saying about leaving?" Reborn drawled, "It sounded like you _doubted _us, Lackey."

"N-no, senpai!"

Reborn 'tsk'ed and holstered his weapon, "That's what I thought." He said smugly.

Skull sweat dropped.

_That's it, it's official. These people are crazy. I'm surrounded by crazies._

* * *

**So, that happened. This is for those who wanted to see ****someone from the Wizarding World, so here's Luna. Killed ****off Teddy and George too, oopsie daisy.**

** asked to see a trustworthy magical, Gayles-Feyn asked for the Arcobaleno finding out about the magical world, and twindaughtersofArtemis said it would be cool to see how the Arcobaleno react to finding out Skull's identity. And it's kind of related to suntan140's promt for the WW to find out about Skull so he runs to protect the other Arcobaleno and they find out his identity along the way (he didn't really run, but he was going to).**

**And yes, I am taking promts. I might make a story purely made of shorter promt-drabbles, (the longer ones that are more important to the plot will have their own story).**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~TDU**


End file.
